5 Times Ha Ni scared Seung Jo
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Playful Kiss in my favorite scenes from They Kiss Again.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, Park-nim's hands had felt as if they were traveling higher and higher up her skirt before she escaped. She was still shaking.

Her face rammed hard into a chest and Seung Jo groaned. The chart he'd been holding fell to the ground. "Yah, Oh Ha Ni, this isn't a playground. What are you doing?"

She huffed to catch her breath and picked up the chart with the biggest smile she could. "I'm sorry, Seung Jo."

Her husband ripped the clipboard from her hand, but took the minute to overtook her state. Labored breath, flushed face, _shaking_ - he raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Ha Ni, for a moment, wanted to hug him and tell him how she was felt up. But she knew where and _who_ she was - she ws the wife of ice-cold genius Baek Seung Jo. So she just smiled brighter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uhm...Oh!" Seung Jo looked at her weirdly. "Heejun-shi just asked me to run an errand for her. I...I better get back to her." She manuevers around and this time, fast-walked down out the hospital, where she breathed and tried to forget about Park-nim.

The second time, they're in public view. She's sitting at the Nurses' Station when he appears wth a smile. It would've rivaled Seung Jo's rare one - if it wasn't for the fact it had already worn it's welcome.

The other nurses worshipped over him. He - like Seung Jo - was a good-looking doctor who was promoted quickly due to his high intelligence.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Park-nim?" Su Min asked, eyes filled with absolute adoration.

"I was just wondering if Miss Ha Ni could look up my patient's information." He looked at her and she shivered.

The women looked at her and she hid her face in the computer screen. Park-nim rounded the desk till he stood right behind her. She tensed, but continued to type. He placed a hand on her bicep and leaned in closer to her neck. To anyone else - well, maybe - it would look as if he was for sighted and using her to balance himself as she read. But she could feel how tight he held her arm. She could feel how his thumb rubbed up and down. She could fel his warm, wet breath on her necks as his head turned just the slightest to say, "Thank you, Miss Ha Ni." He squeezed even tighter and just like that he walked away.

The nurses stared at her with peculiar eyes. She bit her lip and looked at her hands. They were shaking, especially her ring finger. He called her _Miss_ Ha Ni. Not _Baek_ Ha Ni, not even _Oh_ Ha Ni. Miss - like her last name was liable to change.

Buttoning up her night shirt, she cringed. Park-nim's hold had left bruises on her arm. She shivered in bed, clinging to the pillow as if it was the only protection from the perverted doctor.

Seung Jo looked at his wife. The bedroom was Ha Ni's favorite place to annoy him. Why was she so quiet tongiht? "Yah, are you going to shake the bed all night?" He kicked himself - that wasn't what he meant to say.

Ha Ni stiffened. "Sorry." Her voice was small. Seung Jo may not be the greatest husband in the world, but her knew her well enough that with that voice, something was wrong. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Ha Ni's voice was even smaller as she curled into her side of the mattress. Seung Jo leaned over. His hand on her shoulder to turn her over.

Ha Ni winced when the bruises were touched. She jumped, which really was her rolling off the bed. Seung Jo cracked a smile, leaning over the edge of the bed. "Now you can't tell me nothing's wrong."

"Nothing." Ha Ni stood, hiding her blush behind her hair. "You...you just surprised me." She stepped back into the bed, her back to Seung Jo. Her husband looked at her for a moment. He decided it was too late and switched off the laight. Turning back, the urge to indulge in Ha Ni took over. He let his arm cover her waist and his nose pressed to her neck. Ha Ni held his hand close, trying to let go of her fears.

The third time it happens, Seung Jo is _right here!_ He's talking to Park-nim, and of course, it's the day when Ha Ni is assigned to be Seung Jo's nurse. She's shifting from foot to foot beside him and trying her est not to look the other man in the eye.

Su Min approached the trio. She gave Ha Ni the dirtiest look she could manage and Ha Ni felt her cheeks flush. "Baek-nim, you're needed in the Chief of Medicine's Office." Seung Jo nodded, giving a polite bow to Park-nim. Su Min returned her glare to Ha Ni before following down the same way. Ha Ni trembled under her look and Park-nim's gaze. She hurried her pace along.

"So...how long are we going to have to do this?" Park-nim asked. Ha Ni stopped and turned around. "What?" Park-nim walked closer; Ha Ni backed into the wall. "The sneaking around; I don't think your husband would like that too much."

Ha Ni turned her head away. "Why are you doing this?"

Park-nim grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Mainly to get a rile out of Baek Seung Jo. You as his wife should know how unemotional he is. But...you're quite beautiful." He began to lean closer. "Now, how about that kiss you're dying to give me."

"Park-nim, please don't do this." The doctor didn't stop. She struggled in his grasp. "Park-nim, let me go!"

And he did let go - just not of his own accord. Ha Ni opened her eyes. Seung Jo was standing before her; she felt his body tense with anger. She hugged his arm - he seemed more than willing to punch. "You wanted to see me angry - well, look." His voice was the same tone it had been when the pictures were leaked.

"What man are you, attacking someone while their back is turned?" Park-nim snapped.

"What kind of man are you? Don't come near my wife around." Seung Jo wrapped an arm around Ha Ni's waist and they turned away.

They didn't stop walking till they were outside the hospital. Ha Ni noticed that Seung Jo's grasp was tight around her was beginning to hurt. "Uhm...Seung Jo-shi..."

Seung Jo turned to her. "What were you thinking, not telling me about this?"

Ha Ni bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I just...didn't think you would believe me."

"And if I wasn't listening? What would you have done?"

Ha Ni looked at him. "You...you were listening?"

"With how you've been acting, how could I not be suspicious?" Seung Jo snapped.

Ha Ni's surprise melted away into a warm look Seung Jo was familiar with. "You...were you maybe jealous?"

"Of him? Yah Oh Ha Ni, don't get so full of yourself. What would you do if things had been worse." Ha Ni pouted and turned away. Seung Jo breathed and counted to ten in his head. "Ha Ni...nobody is allowed to touch you." He pulled her head to look at him. "Understood?" A smile crossed her face. She wrapped her arm around his arm and for a moment, she let herself relax.

"But wait..." She stepped away and looked at him. "If you were listening...what about the Chief of Medicine?"

"Oh that, I just had Su Min say that so I could spy on you." Ha Ni's mouth dropped to the ground. Her husband - a schemer? Now she's seen everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Kichul had become a constant factor in Ha Ni's life since she was accepted into the intership. Everyday, the 'pillow talk' - Seung Jo was really starting to get annoyed with Umma's jargon - was filled in some way or not with Kichul.

Seung Jo found that with every day, he had a tightness in his chest. It felt like someone was stretching his skin taut against his ribs. And it happened at night. The thought never really mattered to him. It was winter and it was a normal thing for him to feel tight. Or maybe there was a bug going around that he was on the verge of getting. He left it at that and didn't think anymore.

When Ha Ni fainted, a light bulb went off in his head. This tightness - it wasn't in his chest, it was in his heart. And it was the same feeling when Bong Joon Gu was going to propose.

He didn't talk to Ha Ni as they came home, his cold shoulder freezing over. Kichul's words tumbled over in his head. _At least I care for Oh Ha Ni. You're so busy being so stupid perfect, you don't have any time to love your own wife. I bet I'd love Ha Ni more than you ever could._

The morning after, he wasn't in any mood to deal with Umma or Ha Ni. He left early and caught up on the rest of his sleep - or at least, tried to; Kichul's words still played over in his head - in his office.

In his rounds, somehow he was lead to the intern wing. And he was glad, so he could hear Kichul's statement.

"Ha Ni, I like you." His blood ran cold.

"Kichul-shi..."

"It's Seung Jo-nim, isn't it?" Kichul snapped, "Ha Ni, why do you like him? Don't you see how he treats you? Why can't you - that's it!" He heard a russle and a thud against the wall. "Oh Ha Ni, marry me. Leave Seung Jo and marry me!"

"Kichul-shi..."

"I know - it's overwhelming. Give me your answer after work." Kichul gave a laugh and Seung Jo pressed against the wall so he could not be seen.

Lunch rolled around and just as predictable, Seung Jo found his wife outside against the railing. He joined her in the quiet wy he did. "So?"

She jumped, flushed, and looked away - just like she always did. "So?"

"What answer are you going to give Kichul-shi?"

Ha Ni blushed harder and bit her lip. "You heard us?"

Seung Jo gave no response to her question, but stretched his back. "Aah! Before I met you, I never eavesdropped." He looked at the grounds with a smile. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here, trying to figure out these complicated emotions." He looked at her. "What have you done to me, Oh Ha Ni? Why do I feel that if I don't have you, I'll go crazy?"

Ha Ni's blush crept all over he body. She felt bubbly, tingly, and happiness made her not feel her body at all. She giggled, latching her arm around his. Seung Jo didn't stop smiling either, laying his cheek against her head.

Walking to the car afterwards, Ha Ni was stopped by Kichul, who seemed too jumpy to be normal. Seung Jo used all his to not let the little green spark inside ignite at the boy's sight.

Ha Ni smiled as bright as she could. "I'm sorry, Kichul-si." The fellow intern bowed his head. "But don't worry - somebody will come along." She skipped away and Seung Ji let her intertwine their fingers together.


	3. Chapter 3

Seung Jo wouldn't lie that he was surprised when he heard that Joori was pregnant. He never even heard that she was dating in the first place.

Ha Ni surprised him even further when she drove like a blind madman. He heard both girls screaming and he must've gone crazy to step in front of the car. "Ha Ni, hit the brakes! The brakes!"

"Which is the brakes?" Dear lord, how crazy is this woman?

"The left one! The left one!"

Fortunately, the car only nudged him.

He rounded to the driver's side and wrenched the door open. "Are you okay?"

Ha Ni was frozen for a second an looked to her passenger. "Su-Seung Jo-shi...Joo-Joori-ah's going to give birth!"

In a heartbeat, he rounded and opened the other door. Joori's legging had darkened a considereable shade. He spun on his heels, wrestling the wheelchair away from Kichul. He didn't have time to play pretend with a stupid girl. Joori was wheeled away and Ha Ni hung up her cell phone and announed as such.

Anger built up in him. "You stupid idiot!" Ha Ni quieted. "A girl who can barely drive and you have the guts to drive a pregnant woman? What if you killed both the mother and the child? Could you live with that?"

Ha Ni's eyes welled up in tears. "I...I panicked. I..."

"Why didn't you call a taxi? Or an ambulance? It would've been better if you had a stranger drive you! Out of everything, you chose the most dangerous!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed back. "I...I couldn't think! I...I'm sorry!" She cried openly.

The anger vanished and his true feelings came forth. "Thank god you're okay." He hugged her close and she cried into his chest. "Thank god."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a half-second decision to send her out to get food in Maui. He didn't think anything could be messed up, not even by Screw-up Oh Ha Ni.

Except for the fact English was Ha Ni's worst subject.

The reason hit him like a ton of bricks and he hurried out the hotel faster than he'd ever run.

When he found her in the police station, a million different situations ran through her head. Kidnapping, rapist, a robbery -

"What's wrong with my wife?" He snapped. Ha Ni's tears started a fresh and she hugged Seung Jo tight around the waist.

The police officer addressed him. "This man," He pointed to the other man, a casually dressed person, "found her wandering around the streets. He thought she seemed a little lost."

Of course, Ha Ni would cry in a police station after getting lost. Seung Jo thanked the two men and walked out.

"Seung Jo-ah, what just happened?" Ha Ni asked through her sniffles.

Seung Jo laughed. "Of course you'd cry in a police station."

Ha Ni looked at the building. "This is a police station? It doesn't look like one?"

"Do all police stations have to look like they do in Korea?" He turned around and pointed at the big letters on the side. "Police."

"Tha-that says 'Police'" He laughed as she garbled over the english word.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't wake up to her fidgeting. He doesn't wake up to her insensitive alarm clock. He doesn't wake up to her at all. It's a day off and he sleeps in till noon. He knows because when he does wake up, the clock read 11:56 AM.

Wait a second - he shouldn't be able to see the alarm clock so easily. Ha Ni's big head should be in the way.

He sits up and looks around. Where is his wife? Did something worse happen? Even if many pregnant women fainted during the first month, nobody said it was a 100% sure sign. So many things could trigger it. The stress from work, lack of nutrients - did Umma take her to get checked?

A letter on her pillow. He snatched it up and read through the bad hangul faster than her love letter.

He ran down and up and left and right and all around the house to look for her. Everyone gave him strange looks and followed him out to the streets. He showed the note. Their reactions and the fact she was nowhere to be seen cemented the fact - Baek Oh Ha Ni was gone.

The hospital was the first place he went to. Oh Ha Ni wasn't somebody to just abandon her commitments - the letter said so much.

"Oh, Baek-nim, Nurse Ha Ni was called to Ophthalmology yesterday, if it's any help."

Blind. Fucking _Blind_.

_I can't be a burden to you_. Ha Ni's letter came back to him and fear and dread every single negative thing he could ever feel overcame him.

How could she not believe in him? She said she understood when he couldn't make her birthday. he said he understood when she wasn't as lovey as Bong Joon Gu was with Chris. She said she understood when he had to stay late at the hospital. Why couldn't she understand that he'd take care of her?

_Don't rely on my for your whole life._ Oh, right.

He went to the restaurant of thei first date. The waitresses were kind to him as he checked each and every room for her.

"She went straight back and stood in the private room for a bit before leaving." The cashier said.

"Do you know where she was heading?" The cashier shook her head.

The school - Ha Ni was a hopeless romantic. It would be so obvious she'd go to the place they met in. The stands were completely empty. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed. "Oh Ha Ni! Where are you? Come out here NOW!"

The wind howled back.

He walked back and somehow, he wandered t the alley behind the karaoke bar. Their first kiss.

He leaned his head against the cool tile. Maybe his mind was tricking him, but he thought he could feel the scent of her wrap around him.

Anger boiled and he kicked the wall. What kind of husband was he? He couldn't even see his wife's pain. He punched it and pain split his knuckles open. Stupid Ha Ni - why couldn't she have told them? He punched and punched, blood coating his hands from his knuckles.

Out of energy, he fell against the other end of the alley. The anger manifested itself in a scream that made birds fly and the foundation of the karaoke shake. Sliding down to the ground, he let himself cry for the first time in 14 years.

He walked around the hospital for the second time that day, avoiding the eyes of all around him. He wanted to just go into his office and hide. Hide in the memories of his wife. The letter, the fork, the picture - heck, even the English book that was filled with her little fantasies - they were all tucked away in his drawer, still in their best condition.

Opening the door, he was intrigued by the strangest sounds - sobs.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell at her to cover up the utter relief that overwhelmed him at seeing her. He wanted to hold her as she cried, as if she would disappear if he let go. He did nothing but kneel by her side, one sentence reeling in his head. Ha Ni was here before him.

"Seung Jo-ah...wha-what are you doing here?" Ha Ni rubbed off her tears. "I...I just...I just wanted to sleep here...just for tonight...but, your com-computer...it had our picture and...Seung Jo!" She fell into his arms and Seung Jo hugged her tight as she cried.

The sentence wasn't even thought before he spoke. "Don't you ever leave me."

She garbled through the sobs. "But...our children...could be...could be..."

Seung Jo brushed her hair to distract her. "Or they could be a genius." He pulled away and brushed her tears. "Whether the child is smart of dumb, fat or thin, tall or short, blind or not, I'll still love them. Because it's _our_ child." He held her tears. "I'm not so weak that I can't handle this. But..." the tears welled up in his voice. "But you _can't_ leave me." He closed his eyes to gather himself. He looked back at her. He looked back at her. "I'll get scared." Get, hah. It's nothing but the truth. A voice said in his head. "I _am_ scared," He brushed a hand through her hair, "of not being with you."

Ha Ni sniffled and her brown eyes stared into her husband's. "But...you could have anybody..."

His hands wrapped around her small face. "Ha Ni...do you remember did I tell you when I first kissed you?" She shook her head. "I told you to never look at anybody ever again. The same is for me. I will never find anyone that can be my match; can make up for all my mistakes." He pulled her close and she hugged back. "Just like this - fitting perfectly in his arms." Ha Ni laughed dryly and she buried her head into his chest.

That night, Seung Jo indulged in his wife's body like he never had before. He held her tight against his body and kissed up and down her neck. She giggled and kissed him hard. "Are you aware of what you've done?" Seung Jo gave a look. "You chased me." She scratched his neck and he twitched. "You're stuck with me now."


End file.
